


Счет

by herat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Магнус обнаружил это однажды утром на своём пороге, впуская вернувшегося после ночного променада Мяо. Скромный белый конверт без обратного адреса. Лаконичная надпись «Магнусу Бейну, верховному магу Бруклина». А внутри...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Утро Магнуса

Магнус обнаружил _это_ однажды утром на своём пороге, впуская вернувшегося после ночного променада Мяо. Скромный белый конверт без обратного адреса. Лаконичная надпись «Магнусу Бейну, верховному магу Бруклина». А внутри...  
\- Посторонись! - предупредила Катарина, расчищая себе дорогу аж со второго этажа. - Моя смена начнётся через восемь минут, а с таким похмельем я даже в портал не попаду.  
\- Что ж ты вчера об этом не подумала? - отстранённо удивился Магнус, все ещё разглядывая содержимое конверта.  
\- Потому что вчера ты пригласил меня на чашечку чаю! - прошипела подруга, переворачивая гостиную - а вместе с ней и мирно сопящего на подоконнике Рагнора - вверх дном в поисках сумки.  
\- Ну... я вполне уверен, что чай мы _тоже_ пили.  
Проще будет перечислить, чего они вчера _не_ пили. На самом деле Магнус, действительно, затевал всего лишь уютное чаепитие, но как-то сама собой подобралась такая компания, какую не каждый день соберешь вместе. В результате сегодня даже Рафаэль, у которого в принципе не могло быть похмелья, выглядел бледнее обычного. И только Магнус остался свеж, как майская роза. Но это так, к слову пришлось.  
А между тем блуждающий по комнате взгляд Катарины упал на содержимое конверта.  
\- Что это? - она заклинанием вырвала листок бумаги из рук хозяина дома и через мгновение удивленно вскинула брови.  
Что ж, добро пожаловать в клуб! Это был... Это был... Это был счёт из кофейни за углом, из которой он... Да, технически воровал себе завтраки последние... Впрочем, воспитанные волшебники не называют вслух такие страшные цифры.  
\- 138 обезжиренных латте, - зачитала Катарина, - 43 стаканчика молочного улуна, 267 банановых десертов - серьёзно, Магнус? - 88 шоколадных пончиков, 304 омлета и 172 сосиски... Какие заклинания ты потом читаешь, чтобы сжечь все эти кfлории? И это был не риторический вопрос. Серьёзно, какие?  
\- Но... Но как они узнали? Я же приманил все это магией?  
\- А! Обращаться к Александру Лайтвуду, - дочитала подруга.  
Знавал Магнус нескольких Лайтвудов... Зеленоглазые монстры!  
\- Как Мариса Лайтвуд? С каких это пор Сумеречные охотники работают в кофейнях?!  
\- С тех самых, как начали выходить из шкафа, стоя перед алтарем, - впервые за утро подал признаки жизни... или посмертия Рафаэль.  
\- Что?  
\- Вы правда ещё не слышали? Был же такой грандиозный скандал. Родители решили женить его на какой-то родовитой девочке, чтобы поправить семейную репутацию. И парень поначалу даже согласился, но в последний момент объявил всем собравшимся, что он гей. Видели бы вы, как перекосило Марису!  
Вампир даже улыбнулся воспоминаниям, обнажая острые клыки. Выглядело устрашающе.  
\- А каким чертом тебя занесло на бракосочетание Сумеречных охотников?  
\- Благодаря бывшей девушке, а ныне сестре сводного брата жениха. Это на самом деле увлекательная история, - добавил он, заметив удивленный взгляд Рагнора, с утра не поспевавшего за этой устрашающей логической цепочкой.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - с такой-то интригующей завязкой!  
\- В общем, девчонка пригласила Саймона, а он раньше был в неё влюблен, так что, сами понимание, я просто не мог отпустить его одного...  
\- О, Боги, пожалуйста, не надо снова о Саймоне!!! - хором взмолились собравшиеся. За последние несколько месяцев они все и так узнали о Саймоне Льюиссе гораздо больше, чем хотели.  
\- Ну, и ладно, - кажется, их вампирчик обиделся. Ох, юная любовь. - В общем, Александр крупно поссорился сначала с родителями, а потом и с Конклавом и ушёл из дома. И, кажется, теперь мы знаем, куда.  
Точно обиделся.  
Но возвращаясь к злосчастному счету. В душе Магнуса, нагоняя удивление, начала подниматься волна иррациональной злости. Чтобы какой-то Сумеречный охотник - больше того, Лайтвуд из всей их братии! - смел пристыживать его завтраками?! Его, Верховного мага Бруклина! Лайтвуд!!!  
\- Магнус, куда ты собрался? - осторожно спросила Катарина, наблюдая за этой бешеной пляской эмоций. - Ты же понимаешь, что он прав? Ты, действительно, годами воруешь у них завтраки. Магнус, постой! Он все же Сумеречный охотник, хоть и бывший!...  
Но его уже было не остановить. Как был, в цветастом дизайнерском халатике на голое тело и ушастых меховых тапочках с ближайшей барахолки, Магнус...  
Магнус выскочил на встречу своей судьбе.


	2. Утро Алека

Утро Алека - в который раз - началось с Лидии, скребущейся в дверь кофейни.  
\- Это ненормально, - прокомментировала Соня, приводя в порядок столики. - Никто не расстается полюбовно после отмененной свадьбы. Вы нарушаете мировой порядок.  
Конечно, Алек умолчал о некоторых деталях их разрыва. Например, о том, что вместо союза двух влюблённых сердец это был скорее политический альянс. Или о том, что у красавицы невесты были не те первичные половые признаки, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Согласитесь, такие подробности не вывалишь на коллег в первый же рабочий день. И даже во второй. Так что весь персонал кофейни считал Лидию Бранвелл просто очень понимающей девушкой. Какой она, в общем-то, и была.  
Такую под дверью не оставишь. Совесть загрызет.  
\- Здравствуй, моё сокровище, - с порога пропела Лидия. И проплыла мимо Алека прямо к противню с круассанами. Ах, да, и, разумеется, к кондитеру Тому, державшему ее сокровище в руках.  
\- Только-только из духовки. Ещё теплые.  
\- Ты просто Бог, - выдохнула девушка, не сводя с противня влюбленного взгляда. Том тут же расплылся в глупой улыбке. Чего Лидия, конечно же, не заметила, терзаемая муками выбора. Миндальный или шоколадный? С джемом или сахарной пудрой?  
Соня лишь неопределенно фыркнула и вернулась к столикам. Алек же выразил своё неодобрение взглядом, поставив на стойку перед бывшей невестой кружку дымящегося чёрного кофе. За последние пару недель он вообще узнал о ней больше, чем за все месяцы помолвки.  
\- Знаю, знаю, - тут же покаялась девушка. - Но мне, действительно, начинает казаться, что мы с круассанами... то есть, с Томом созданы друг для друга. И вообще, ты бросил меня у алтаря! Где твоё чувство вины?  
\- Все ушло на бесплатный кофе. А если ты и дальше будешь его поощрять, через пару недель вместо джема Том подсунет в одну из этих булок обручальное кольцо.  
Лидия звучно сглотнула, с подозрением покосившись на недоеденный круассан. Тщательно взвесила все за и против, смакуя нежный вкус миндального крема на языке и… равнодушно пожала плечами.  
\- Поздно: я уже на крючке, - признала она перед тем, как отправить в рот последний кусок. - Почему никто не предупредил нас, что у примитивных такая вкусная выпечка? Я в жизни не пробовала ничего лучше этих круассанов! Они же просто... О, Ангел...  
\- Может, вам стоит уединиться?  
Потому что даже неискушенный Алек слегка покраснел от звуков, издаваемых бывшей невестой.  
\- Поздно. Кажется, у моего языка только что случился оргазм.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что они с Лидией останутся друзьями? Что каждое утро она будет объявляться у него на работе, флиртовать с беднягой Томом ради выпечки и делиться последними новостями? Наверно, никто. По крайней мере, точно не Алек.  
\- Как дела в Институте?  
\- Тише, чем когда-либо.  
И это было нехорошо. На самом деле, это было даже очень плохо, ведь после затишья обычно наступает... Правильно. И, кажется, Лидия разделяла его опасения.  
\- Может, тебе стоит вернуться домой?  
\- Исключено!  
\- Алек, что бы ни сказали твои родители, они сожалеют, поверь мне.  
Возможно. Вот только он еще не был готов их простить. Всю свою жизнь он пытался быть идеальным сыном, первенцем, которым можно гордиться. Переступал через собственные желания, ломая себя в угоду отцу с матерью, а когда, наконец, открылся, оказалось, что такой сын честолюбивым Лайтвудам не нужен. Это... Это было нелегко забыть. У Алека до сих пор горели уши от всего, что он услышал о себе, отменив свадьбу.  
\- Хотя бы пообещай мне, что подумаешь?  
Вот это - запросто! Это - всегда пожалуйста! В конце концов, пообещать - не значит... Чёрт!  
\- Ладно, что там с нашим банановым вором? - смиренно поменяла тему Лидия, поднимаясь с места.  
Ах да, банановый вор! Начав работать в кофейне, Алек обнаружил, что весь персонал ежемесячно выплачивает владельцу недостачу. Ни штрафы, ни камеры, ни замена кадров не помогала. Еда исчезала словно по волшебству. Разумеется, пропажа банановых десертов не стоила внимания Института, но Алек как-то упомянул об этом при Лидии, и через неделю она вернулась с именем. И не просто с именем, а именем Верховного мага Бруклина. Который очень удачно проживал за углом.  
\- Понятия не имею, я только вчера отнес ему счёт. Ещё раз спасибо за помощь.  
\- Не за что, - отмахнулась девушка, - у меня в этом деле шкурный интерес.  
И в доказательство прихватив с собой три круассана и, на всякий случай, еще два пончика, она выпорхнула в новый день.  
За спиной Алека тоскливо вздохнул бедняга Том.  
\- Знаю-знаю: я - тряпка. Но вы только взгляните на неё - богиня!  
\- Милосердная богиня, - в который раз поразилась Соня. - Если бы меня бросили перед алтарем, эту сволочь просто никогда не нашли бы. Не в обиду.  
\- Куда уж мне.  
\- Конечно, для этого надо сначала найти время между работой и учёбой и хотя бы сходить на свидание, - тут же признала она и печально вздохнула. - К сожалению, в реальной жизни Судьба не ломится в твои двери без приглашения.  
И в этот самый момент - ни секундой раньше, ни секундой позже - незапертая за Лидией дверь распахнулась...


	3. Судьба

У Алека даже на мгновение перехватило дыхание. Парень, стоявший в дверях был... был... Он был неописуем. Помимо прочих, менее приличных прилагательных, просившихся на язык.  
\- Классные тапочки, - оценила Соня.  
И, вполне возможно, так оно и было. Вот только взгляд Алека прирос к смуглой груди в весьма фривольном вырезе халата и наотрез отказывался спускаться к каким-то там тапочкам.  
\- Ну? - тем временем требовательно спросил посетитель.  
Алек почувствовал, как по щекам расползается румянец.  
\- Кхм... Что будете заказывать?  
Пару секунд парень, молча, хлопал глазами, а потом протянул многозначительное:  
\- Аааа, - словно расставив все по своим местам. - Кажется, кто-то не выполнил домашнее задание.  
\- Простите?  
\- Не обращай внимания, Синеглазка. Я возьму латте и банановый десерт.  
Возможно, будь в голове Алека в тот момент чуточку яснее, он смог бы сопоставить очевидные факты. Но этот халатик на самом деле открывал гораздо больше, чем скрывал, так что какая уж тут ясность?  
\- Кофе будет готов через минуту, но я должен уточнить насчет десерта.  
\- А что, с ним бывают проблемы?  
\- Иногда просто исчезает на глазах, - как, например, в прошлую среду. Слава Богу, рядом никого не было. - В смысле, это очень популярный десерт.  
И он капитулировал на кухню, спиной чувствуя на себе любопытный взгляд. Ну, как спиной... Немного ниже  
Но, кажется, сегодня Верховный маг Бруклина решил понежиться в постели, так что через пару минут Алек вернулся в зал с победой. То есть с десертом. Обычно в этот момент посетители забирали свой заказ и рассаживались у окон. Из кофейни открывался неплохой вид на парк. Но этот парень так и сидел напротив за стойкой, прелюбодействуя с десертом - а иначе это было не назвать - и периодически пристреливаясь весьма красноречивыми взглядами. Это было явное приглашение, и... и... В конце-то концов, ну, не выгонят же его из Института во второй раз!  
\- Так... ты часто здесь бываешь?  
О, Ангел, что он несёт? Он же здесь работает, ему ли не знать всех постоянных посетителей! Краем глаза Лайтвуд заметил, как Соня присела за соседний столик, забросив все дела, и с интересом наблюдала за тем, как он выставлял себя на посмешище. Для полноты картины не хватало только ведра попкорна.  
\- На самом деле впервые, - улыбнулся парень, явно довольный произведенным эффектом. - Но теперь, определённо, буду заглядывать почаще.  
\- Это хорошо... В смысле, мы всегда рады новым посетителям.  
Где же все демоны, когда они так нужны? Сейчас Алек с удовольствием бросился бы на любого противника, раз уж ни сгореть со стыда, ни провалиться под землю почему-то не получалось.  
К счастью, время перевалило за восемь утра, и кофейня начала потихоньку заполняться страждущими, спасая остатки его достоинства.  
\- Что ж, до встречи, Александр, - в конце концов попрощался незнакомец и вышел на улицу, шлейфом собирая удивленные взгляды кофеманов Бруклина.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что не взял с него денег? - усмехнулась Соня.  
Серьезно, самый хилый демон. Он даже не стал бы сопротивляться.

Правда, к концу дня недостающая сумма словно по волшебству появилась в кассе. Вместе со знакомым белым конвертом.  
«Позвони мне, - было написано на обратной стороне счёта: «Хотя бы для того, чтобы обсудить график выплат по моему долгу. А лучше заглядывай в гости. И размашистая подпись: Магнус Бейн, Верховный маг Бруклина.  
О, Ангел!..


End file.
